


Persona XIIIQ

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Persona XIII [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Multi, Team Up, Time Travel, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako, Lightning and their friends were pulled from two different time lines to a place looking similar to Yasogami High School. They come across two students named Zen and Rei with no memory of when or how they got there. Joining forces, they work to solve the mystery of Zen and Rei's lost memories and to find a way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona XIIIQ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to combine both the Persona 3 and Persona 4 stories into one. This will be two part Prologue, starting with the Persona 4 side. Lightning's hair is longer in this story and has the same hair style as Ky Kiske in Guilty Gear xrd sign. Also, Lightning will be the only Final Fantasy XIII character in this story. The others will be mentioned from time to time.

Lightning Narukami, looks around and finds herself in a limousine with a dark blue interior. It was an otherworldly atmosphere to it. The Velvet Room she remembers what it's called. Lightning has been here a few times. Sometimes Lightning gets summoned to it in her sleep. Like she is now. However, something is different about the Velvet Room this time.

The only one here is a beautiful woman, with platinum blonde-hair and yellow eyes. Named Margaret "Welcome to the Velvet Room." she greeted "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It seems you have quite a unique fate, after all." Margaret smiled when she said the last part.

"The cards are whispering to me... They say that a curious incident is awaiting for you... Perhaps you have a premonition of it already? Do you know who your threads of destiny will intertwine with..?" as soon Margaret said that. A familiar voice rang in Lightning's head. It. belonged to a girl though "Amazing! You didn't need our help, after all." who is that? She knows that voice.

Suddenly, the girl's name popped into her head "Minako... Arisato." Lightning said slowly. She hasn't met this Minako Arisato, or did she? Lightning would dwell on this, but what Margaret said next was very intriguing "I see... As I thought, you sense something as well... I look forward to see the story that strands of fate will weave. And to a bond that transcends time and space. Well then, until we meet again.." Lightning was about to ask this special bond. But, her vision begins to blur.

Looks like she has to find the answer herself.

_**October 30, 20011 Dojima Residence** _

After taking bath and putting on her male school uniform, (The school thought she was a guy because she wears nothing but men's clothes.) went downstairs and tying her hair into a ponytail as she grew it out in two years. Lightning is living with the Dojimas for the year because, her step-parents' work and was forced to move to Inaba. She enjoys her time in Inaba as her uncle and cousin, treated Lightning more part of the family more than, her step-parents and real parents ever did.

Reaching the kitchen. Lightning saw her cute little cousin Nanako Dojima setting up breakfast "Umph... There! All done." she happily exclaimed. Before Lightning came to Inaba, Nanako was always alone because her father is a detective and works late hours. Leaving her to do the housework herself. The reason is her mother died from a hit-and-run when she was very young. Ever since that day. Both Nanako and her father Ryotaro Dojima have been alone.

Over the months, Lightning developed a strong sister relationship with Nanako. And with her uncle Dojima, she learned what it means to be in a family. The same could be said for him as well "My teacher said you need to eat well in the morning. I just know how to cook eggs, so I made sunny-side-up eggs and a rolled omelette!" the cute little girl noticed the state the omelette is in "Huh...? The rolled omelette turned black..."

Lightning smiled and petted her little sister "It's okay Nanako. We just have to take out the burnt part and eat the rest." she said with a warm voice. Nanako smiled back at her big sister "Mm-hm. I heard that the burned parts are bad for you. But Dad says he likes it like that, so I always tell him he shouldn't eat it." Dojima probably said that, so he didn't hurt his daughter's feelings.

Sitting down, Nanako clapped her hands together and happily said "Well, thanks for the food!" the sister began to their breakfast. Lightning was again impressed how well Nanako made the eggs. Though she did get some of the burnt, but she did a pretty good job "The eggs are yummy! Chickens are amazing!" it was thanks to Nanako, that Lightning's frigid heart began to melt. All it took was that smile of hers.

As the sister are eating the doorbell rang "Huh? Someone's here." Nanako hopped down her chair and went to the front door. Lightning followed after her. They were surprised when Lightning and Nanako saw who was at the door "Y-Yo." it was Kanji Tasumi. A first-year student that attends the same school that Lightning goes to.

Though, at first glance you can't tell he's a first-year because he's tall for a fifteen-year-old. Kanji has a lot of courage, but he tends to act before he thinks "It's Kanji! Good morning." Nanako greeted him "Sorry to show up this early in the morning, Senpai. The old hag wouldn't shut about taking this to you." Kanji said politely holding a Bento boxes in his hands.

He wasn't polite like this. It was the encounter with Lightning and her friends that changed him. They accepted him the way he is. Very few people did that. Mostly because of his knitting hobby and liking cute things.

And since that day he does what he can to make it up to them, "I thought it'd be a pain to lug all around school, so I brought it now. Uh... Y-You don't want it, huh?" Kanji said nervously placing the boxes on the table.

"Ohh! We having breakfast right now. Let eat!" Nanako said with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Huh!? Uh, I don't know if you'd like it, Nanako-chan...Haha..." Kanji laughed nervously "Sorry... It's all brown and stuff..." the sisters began to eat the Bento boxes. It was not bad "It's great! Your mom is a really good cook!"

"Y-You think so!? C-Cool, I'm glad to hear it! Actually, I-I cooked part of that... It's, uh, that... simmered one." Kanji point at the one Lightning was eating. She was surprised as she was impressed how well he made it. Learned something new about Kanji.

"You can cook? You can make knit dolls too! You really can do anything!" Nanako then remembers what she was meaning to ask her big sister "Oh, big sis. Was Rise here last week? I heard you and her making weird noises in your room." Nanako's question made Lightning flush and spit out her drink. This was embarrassing.

Kanji rushed over and pant Lightning on the back "Hey Senpai!? Are you okay!" Lightning nodded and quickly thought up an answer for her little sister "Umm, ahhh, we were...stretching." Kanji and Nanako were confused why was Lightning getting all festered for. Suddenly Lightning heard a strange bell being rung.

It was defiantly not the school's bell because it wasn't loud enough to be heard from home "Oh, you're going to be late, big sis. There's a festival at school today, right?" it seems that Nanako didn't hear it. That bell wasn't natural. It made the pink-haired teen uneasy "Whoa, look at the time! Guess we'll have to use my secret passage." Kanji said look at the clock.

"You have a secret passage?" Lightning asked.

"There's a hole in the school fence. It's a shortcut to class that lets you avoid the teachers." he explained. The little girl gasped "Kanji... You're a delinquent!"

Kanji winced "Oh crap..."

"That's so cool!" the little girl's comment made him blush a bit "Cool-!? U-Uhh, not really. I mean, Senpai! C'mon, stop glaring at me!" Kanji's blush faded by Lightning's intense stare. It's like he's staring into the eyes of an angry lion, who's little sister is a cute kitty.

_**Yasogami High School** _

It was a long long day at school. Out of all the Culture Festivals Lightning went to, this will she won't forget. No matter how hard she tries "Today's the last day of the Culture Festival, but there's no one here at all..." Yosuke Hanamura sighed. He's a fellow second-year and classmate. Yosuke like Lightning moved to Inaba from a big city. Though Lightning was from Iwatodai and Yosuke was from Tokyo.

He moved because his father became the manager of a superstore called Junes. When that store opened last year. A lot of other stores had to close because of Junes. It became the source of hate and blame from the older residents. And Yosuke had to take some of that hate because he's the son of the manager. It has gotten so bad that he couldn't enjoy a simple from the shopping district, without being accused of scouting out for Junes.

Before Lightning came to Inaba, Yosuke hated the town and was bored of everything. Though he was friendly to everyone including Lightning (who thought she was a guy.) and to  _her._ But this was a ruse. Yosuke only did that to quell his loneliness. When he was confronted with this, he denies it completely. And it nearly killed him. It was thanks to Lightning to knock some sense into him (with some help from her fist) to accept this hidden part of himself. Since then, the two had become friends.

"I hear all the OTHER classes are in full swing." Chie Satonaka deadpans. She's also a fellow second-year and classmate. Chie is a lover of meat and everything kung fu. Chie was the first to great Lightning to the school. Chie had identical misunderstanding like Yosuke. Also like Yosuke, she had he own hidden demons.

Chie had a secret jealousy for her childhood friend. Because she had more femininity than Chie and that really bothered her. Seeing the all the boys hitting on her friend fuelled her jealousy even more.

There was an upside to this. Her friend needs her. She needs her protection. And Chie loved that, even though she keeps that part hidden. Even to herself. But that secret got out and deny this completely. This act also nearly cost her life.

Yosuke and Lightning were there when this hidden part of herself got out. Instead of making fun of her on this. They helped her to accept this part of herself. After this Chie became friends with Lightning. The two got along as both of them are tomboys and both like to train. Over the training sessions, Lightning learned that Chie has a strong desire to help the weak. After fending off some bullies twice, she gave Lightning a matching wristbands. As a sign of their friendship. Lightning still wears those wristbands.

"Aw, and I was kind of interested in this group date... I wonder why it's not catching on." Yukiko Amagi wondered also feeling a bit disappointed. Yukiko is another second-year and classmate. She's also Chie's childhood friend. Her mother runs the local hot spring inn and it's quite famous. But that fame created a cage around her. Hidden deep within her is the secret hatred for her family inn. When that secret part of her came out. She refuses that part of her.

With a push from Lightning. Chie tolled Yukiko about her secret jealousy and is sorry for, not noticing Yukiko's inner turmoil. Yukiko feels the same way and accepts the hidden part of her, and Chie and Yukiko's friendship grew even stronger.

A few days later Yukiko and Lightning became friends. Yukiko said that Lightning only other girl she became friends with. Yukiko reveals she wants live a normal life but can't because she's a part of the Amagi family. Lightning told her to take charge of her life. Take this to heart she decides to leave town after graduation. It turns of that tabloid reporters have been harassed her since the death of a TV announcer. Who was at her inn.

Lightning asked if she can beat them up so they leave her and the inn alone. Yukiko politely declines her "kind" offer. Yukiko admits she not a very good cook and needs work on them. If she's to be on her own after leave town. Reluctantly, Lightning took a taste of her cooking. She offers if she teaches Yukiko how to cook. Yukiko says it will be okay and she'll ask one of the cooks for the inn to teach her. As Yukiko hang out with Lightning. The need to leave slowly diminished.

One day those bothersome tabloid reporters came back at told her the story they'll publish, will stain her family inn's name. This was the last straw and Yukiko furiously told them to leave. She then realized she loves the inn and made up her mind to stay, and protect the inn, the town, and her good friend Lightning. But knowing she'll have to move back to Iwatodai gave her a shrine charm to protect Lightning in her place. Lightning now uses that charm as an armband.

"Man, I'm glad it isn't. There's nowhere else to rest!" Kanji said stretching. He kind of needs it, after all, that has happened.

"I like it. No one's taking pictures of me or making awkward small talk. Great plan, Yosuke-senpai!"

Rise Kujikawa happily exclaimed. A first-year who was formally an idol. Though she said it was because of health reasons. In truth, it was because she was tired of it all.  _Risette,_ her idol name was a mask. She saw it like that as every sees her as Risette. Not as Rise. With the help from Lightning and her friends. Saw Risette as a part of her.

Like so meany others, she has mistaken Lightning as a handsome young man. To Lightning's surprise, Rise was relieved, to find out Lightning was a girl. Rise had seen and worked with handsome men for so long that, it became a norm for her. Though she had meet girls who where masculine but that was just to fit a role. But Lightning was the real deal. The strength, bravery and light in her eyes is real.

It was those eyes that she formed feeling for Lightning. Feelings Rise is not afraid to hide. When Rise reveals she was bullied, because of her shyness. When Lightning heard this, she became angry and doesn't know why. The bullying stop when she won an idol competition and gain some friends. But she soon. Found out. They only. Want to be friends with. "Risette"

Rise's old manager found her and told her, he's managing a new idol. And tells her that she has great acting skills. Rise was furious as not once he told her of this. Lightning held Rise in arm. This act blossomed their relationship. Shortly after the former idol proclaim her love to Lightning. Hearing the words "I love you." brought back that emotion to life. Ever since that day Lightning and Rise became Lovers.

Lightning is currently sleeping on Rise's lap. Rise ran her fingers through her girlfriend's long rose coloured hear. Often saying it looks beautiful and that she's her hero.

"If that was my plan, then I would've suggested a quite zone to begin with." Yosuke sighed. Regretting coming up with the group date idea. It was a joke at first, but that didn't turn out so well.

"There's one last event to finish off this festival later today, right? I wonder what its gonna be about." Rise answered Chie's question "I heard it'll be a karaoke booth with no signups needed!" Rise plans to sing a love song and dedicate it to Lightning.

"Wouldn't it draw too large a crowd if you sang, Rise-san...?" Naoto Shirogane wondered. Naoto is a first-year and like Lightning, she's girl who also wears the male school uniform. But their reasons for it are different. Lightning was treated like a boy growing up. Never had a chance to be a girl. Naoto didn't like the fact she was born as a girl. Mostly because Naoto works as a detective. Sadly, women in that workplace aren't treated very well.

That's why she hides her gender. Even though, she made them think she a man. That didn't stop them from treating her like a child. It bothered her greatly, but she keeps that hidden. So hidden that she ignores it completely. However, that part of her won't stay silent forever. It came out like lonely child wanting comfort.

Naoto rejected this at first, but Lightning gave her a warning. She said if she didn't accept this part of herself; it will be lost forever. The want to be need is part of Lightning that had died a long time ago. Taking her advice, she did just that. Currently, Lightning is helping Naoto with a challenge sent by someone called the Phantom Thief.

"I want in! It'll be my second grand victory after the cross-dressing pageant!" Teddie's reminder brought back painful memories for Yosuke and Kanji. Teddie's a special being. Lightning, Yosuke, and Chie first meet him not in the real world, but in the world inside a T.V. when they encountered him wearing bear mascot costume. Teddie explains his realm is formed by human thought.

Also, the T.V world is extremely dangerous for humans to venture through. Monsters called Shadow inhabit that world. Shadows are the darkness in human hearts. They are meany forms of Shadows; from balls with mouths to humans. These type of shadows are a twisted version of their respected counterparts. Only one goal they have is to be the original. By kill the original. It's these shadows Lightning's friends encountered. When her friends faced their selves there shadows transform into a mask to face life hardships; a Persona. A symbol of one's heart.

Teddie's shadow was the most different from the others. It was smarter than him and it transformed into a monster form. Normally this only happens if the shadow gets rejects it. Teddie's, on the other hand. Transformed on its own. Rise's Persona ability was able to detect Teddie's shadow was being affected by another power.

The only one who hadn't faced their shadow. Was Lightning. When shadows first attacked Lightning, Yosuke, and Chie the scar on Lightning's left eye began to glow a blue light. Also, the strange tattoo on her chest gleamed the same light. This was the first time she called her Persona. Or, so she thought. Lightning felt she summoned her Persona before. But, can remember when. Lightning's memories from two years ago was forgotten.

Teddie has the same problem, but more severe. He can't remember anything after meeting Lightning and co. The only thing he knows is how the world he's from works. Teddie suggest to Lightning to team up to find their lost memories. Ever since Lightning summoned her Persona, he was blown away how amazing she was. And started calling her "Sensei".

Lightning was taken back how much Teddie respects and even idolizes her. It was first for her and it weird at first, but her grew to like as time went on.

When Lightning, Yosuke, and Chie all got their Personas. They formed the Investigation team with Lightning as the leader. This team was made because to solve mysteries. A strange channel, that only appears only on a rainy night on the strike of midnight, called the Midnight Channel. It said if you look into a turned off T.V with said conditions. You'll find your soul-mate. The Investigation team discovered the person who appears on the Midnight Channel, will die.

It sadly already happened. Two victims. One was a T.V announcer. The other was a fellow student, some Yosuke cared about. To this day, the Investigation team is trying to solve the mystery of the killing the Midnight Channel, and Teddie's past.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a singing, dancing magician! Do you want to see my magic trick? Hm? How about it? Weeeeell, if you insist...! A one, a two, and a three!" Teddie began to shake in his bear suit. The head pooped open and a boy with blond-hair and blue-eyes. With a white shirt and black pants "Taddaa! My transformation into a gorgeous prince is complete!" before Teddie's costume was empty. After getting his Persona and doing a lot of situps. He gain a human body.

"All you did was take off your costume." Chie said plainly. Having seen him do that numerous times. But, Teddie ignores her comment and asks Lightning "So? What did you think, Sensei? Were you shocked and amazed?"

She yawns and gives a thumbs up "Yeah, that's great Teddie." Teddie was pleased by her words and did a happy dance. Yosuke facepalms and groans "Dude, she's sleeping! Why are you so happy about it." the bell that rung in the morning, rang again.

"Hum...? What was that just now?" Rise wondered. What was strange is the bell woke up their sleeping Leader. Lightning is a heavy sleeper "It sounded like...bells...?" Yosuke said trying to get a read on that odd sound.

"It was different that our usual school bell, though, huh?" Chie jumped when she heard Yukiko gasped "Wh-What is it!?"

"I heard the Kinjiro Ninomiya statue runs around the school in the middle of the night...!" Chie looks at her friend funny, as that came from left field "What does that have to do with anything?" she scratches her head.

"Besides, we don't have one of those statue here." Rise said resting her head on Lightning shoulder and interlinked her fingers with her. They were NOT afraid to show they are a couple.

"It's a common story as one of the school's Seven Horrors. Does this school have its own urban legends?" Naoto asked. Finding Yukiko's story interesting.

"Like I said, the statue runs around the..." Yukiko got cut off by Chie "We don't have one!"

"Oh, but the second one's impressive too. The eyes of the Mozart bust in the music room  _glow._..!" Yukiko emphasizes on glow.

Yoskue was unimpressed "All they do is glow!?"

"Well, all the statue does is run." Yukiko shot back.

"Again, we have no statue." Chie said tried remind her childhood friend.

"The third one is, 'If you write your wish in the logbook at the Nurse's Office, it'll come true...'"

"Isn't that just a superstition?" Yoskue sighed.

"Okay, but here's the main point I wanted to get to..."

"So you did have a point." Kanji was wondering where Yukiko was going with this.

"Can you guess the sixth one? 'Whoever hears the bell of the clock tower to the end...'" she once again cut off again, but this time by Yoskue. Lightning was surprised Yukiko getting angry. She knew she will. Yoskue found that out the hard way "Uh, we don't have a clock tower either."

"Although... As I recall, supposedly there was one here once. I heard it from the principal before." that struck a cord with Chie "...Y'know, I think you're right. But I'm pretty sure that was before we were in grade school."

"So? What happens when you the bells to the end?"

"You die."

"Dude, that's such a cliche!"

"You breathe your last?"

"Rephrasing it doesn't make it better!"

Having heard enough, Chie decided to leave "Ooookaaay, enough about that story! The bell probably means the post-festival event's starting. Let's go!"

"Huh? Chie left..."

Yosuke chuckled "Can't believe anyone our age still gets creeped out by the Seven Horrors stuff..." though he knows the kung fu lover doesn't do too well with creepy things.

"A-Are you scared?" Kanji stammered.

"Hm? No, not at all." Naoto shook her head. Something else was on her mind. She looked at Lightning and can tell she was thinking the something. Great minds think alike.

_**School Hallway** _

Because no one is coming to their Group Date Cafe, the Investigation team left it to stretch their legs. Lightning let out a long yawn. The reason she was tired because she had a Heavy Day. From the corner of her ear, she heard a familiar voice "Ah, Lightning..." she turned around and surprised to see Margaret out of the Velvet Room.

"Margaret? What are you doing here?"

"I've been allowed to have a fortune-telling booth here. It's just to pass the time." even residents of the Velvet Room gets some time to relax. Lightning remembered the fortune Margaret told Nanako "You did you have to tell her that."

"Well, it's true isn't not?" Margaret said with a mischievous smile. Lightning just groaned.

"H-Hey, Senpai! Who's this beautiful lady!? You never told me about her!" Rise didn't felt betrayed. She didn't like to deal with rivals. She has two and maybe three and it's not Margaret "Me neither! I can't let this pass!" Teddie said ogling Margaret.

Lightning explained Margaret is from resident from the Velvet Room. A place where only a select few can enter. Lightning has a special power. Normally a person can only have one Persona. Not Lightning, she can use multiple Personas. Margaret helps her manage all the different Personas. The name for this power is the Wild Card. Said to be like the number, empty but with limitless potential.

"Ohh, you mean that place you've mentioned before!"

"Didn't you say the owner had a long nose? Does it...does it stretch!?" Yukiko said staring at Margaret's nose.

"It doesn't stretch, and she was not referring to myself." she facepalms "Lightning... I'd be curious to know what you've told your friends about us."

"Oh, sorry. Um, we're..." Yosuke was going to introduce himself and the others, but Margaret stops him "There's no need for introductions. I know about all of you. That aside, did you hear that sound earlier?"

"What sound? Oh, right. We thought the post-festival that was starting."

"I see... So you did hear it. That sound did not come from reality. I heard it from my fortune-telling booth, after all..." Lightning stiffened when she heard this "From your booth...?" Naoto and Yosuke noticed who serious their Leader looked. Though she looked like that most of the time. However, the look in her eyes says something is up.

"Though it has no master, the fortune-telling room is a simplified Velvet Room. The Velvet Room is inseparable from a guest's fate. Absolutely nothing meaningless happens there..."

"So then...if a sound was heard there, it was by necessity?" Naoto now understands why Lightning looked on edge.

"Maybe you just dropped a bell or something?"

Naoto's question made Margaret think "Indeed... Something is happening... Or rather, something is about to begin..." she grateful at least one of Lightning's friends was intelligent.

"She ignored me..."

Yosuke turned to his partner "Well, I guess all we can do is check out this fortune-telling booth. This Velvet Room's where they've been helping you out all this time, right?" Lightning nodded.

"... You raise an interesting point. If you all heard the sound, then it must be related to all of you... Will you please follow me? It's this way." everyone followed Margaret except Yosuke who asked Yukiko "So hey, Yukiko. What's the seventh story?"

"Well... If you heard the six leading up to it, supposedly, something will appear..."

"What? That sounds like the hundered Stories... Whoa!" Yosuke jumped when something went past his feet "What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh... There was a spider crawling by my feet and... Huh? It's gone."

"A spider...?"

"Must've been my imagination... C'mon, let's go." when everyone reached the fortune-telling booth, Margaret had a concerned expression on her face "It's through here...Please be careful. As I feared, it is somewhat... unstable..."

Rise grabbed Lightning's arm. Not liking what that sounds "Unstable?"

"Time. It's unstable..." moving closer, she gave Lightning a nervous smile "Er... Let's go in, Senpai." Lightning held her dearest hand tight. And went in.

_**The Velvet Room** _

What was inside was unbelievable. The room was ten times larger than it was outside "Talk about a wide-open space!" Moving gears where everywhere and two set of stairs that went up very high. One of the stairs was broken "Hmmm? What is the meaning of this...?" Margaret didn't expect this to happened.

Her gaze then turned to two doors covered in chains, with a pink heart over the left door and a silver heart over the right door "And what are these doors...?" Margaret walked up the door with the silver heart and tried to open it. But, it was locked tight "Two doors and four locks...? What could these be...?" she felt strange power coming from them.

"They weren't originally here?"

"No.. It was a small room, easily filled by a desk and a chair... There wasn't space for doors such as these, naturally. Could the doors have changed because I brought you all here?"

Chie began to feel uneasy "Wh-What do you mean? Stop saying weird things! C-Can we leave? I-I say we get out of here for now!" she backed away and headed for the exit.

"We may have been summoned."

"By who?" Rise wondered.

"I'd like to investigate this for a while. If you find something, please call for me." Lightning nodded in agreement "Huh?" everyone rushed outside to see what Chie was surprised about. All except Lightning and Naoto who eyed the doors. They have a feeling those doors might have a connection to this. Margaret said it herself they weren't here before. So, the question is who or what put them there and for what reason.

"We should head out to Lightning-senpai."

_**Yasogami High School?** _

The Investigation team was baffled by what they saw. Before there were only a few students was at the school, but now the hallways where packed. Teddie jumped for joy by the number of people. Lightning and Naoto exchanged glances, something off with this picture.

"Huh... Are things picking up one last time before the post-festival event?" Yosuke wondered. He began to get suspicious. Can this number of students come back in this short amount of time?

"Oh, right! there was somewhere I wanted to go!" Teddie tugged at Yosuke's sleeve and looked at him with sad eyes "Y-Yosuke! Please accompany this pitiful bear!"

"Once the post-festival event starts, all the displays will wrap up, so go check them out now if you want to see."

Yosuke gave a reluctant sigh "Fine... Where do you do you want to go?"

"The Cosplay Cafe!"

"Like Hell!"

"It's okay, I just need your wallet to accompany me." he snatched Yosuke's wallet and made a break for it to the Cosplay Cafe. It disturbing how much Teddie's into Cosplay. Waaay too into it.

"Dude, if I'm the one paying, then I'll check out the cosplays too!" he ran after Teddie. There's no way he's letting Teddie buy strange cosplay with HIS money "Get back here!"

"The Cosplay Cafe's the one on the third floor, right? Wasn't that where the boys are dressing up as girls...?" Yukiko words brought by painful memories for Kanji "Please no more crossdressing talk."

Yukiko smiled and placed a comforting hand on Kanji "Be more confident, Kanji-kun! You looked great! It was enough to keep me in a good mood for a while! You didn't win the pageant, but you really livened up show. I'm everyone will never forget it!" though she meant well it only made thing worse for him "Wow, she poured salt  **right**  into those wounds." Chie said feeling sorry for him.

"Why don't we go too? I bet Teddie's getting them riled up anyway, so maybe we better check on them."

"Yeah... Let's go." everyone went to check up on Yosuke and Teddie.

All except Lightning and Naoto "Lightning-senpai... Doesn't something seem off?"

Lightning smiled and nodded "I'm glad I wasn't the only one who felt that way." her face then became fierce "I get a feeling this is not our school."

Naoto agreed wholeheartedly "The atmosphere here seems... off. In any case, let's go. We should try not to get separ-" she stop in mid-sentence when caught her eye "Huh!? Look outside the window!" what was outside was large clock tower with a bell on the top. The number on the clock was Roman numerals. The clock tower looks old, but still study.

"There's a clock tower in the middle of the Yasogami schoolyard... What's going on here? A-Anyway...let's head to where the others went. We can investigate it later." Lightning nodded and followed Naoto, but stopped and looked at the clock tower again. A dark, familiar feeling creep into her heart. It unnerved her. What us this?

Sensing something behind her. Lightning quickly turned around and saw a woman in a black coat standing behind her. She can't see the woman's face as it was covered with the hood. She can tell the stranger was a woman, because the coat was tight around the waist and chest. Also, she was wearing black heeled boots.

The woman smiled and spoke in an elegant, but cold emotionless voice "My name is Kishiyami." if knows her Japanese correctly, then that name means "Knight of the Dark". Kishiyami continues "Let me give one warning; bonds will destroy you."

"What you mean?!" Lightning demand Kishiyami. Meeting her friends has helped her she the world in a brighter light. They were the first ones who truly cared for her. It was thanks to bonds that she gained a true family and get to be a big sister again. How can that destroy her? "You'll learn soon enough." a dark portal materialized behind Kishiyami, and she slowly backed into it. The portal disappeared when she entered it.

Leaving a confused Lightning. In any case, she needs to find her friends. Lightning realized she had the same coat as Kishiyami. But, the shoulders weren't pointed. Who was she? Why does she have that coat? While Lightning was thinking this her school uniform began to change into the same outfit Kishiyami had on.

As Lightning was walking to where her friends are at. Her shoes felt funny "W-What?!" Lightning was dumfounded by what just happened. Why did her clothes change? Did her encounter with Kishiyami made this happen? Is so, just how or what is she?

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of part 1 of the prologue. Next is the Persona 3 side. :) Kishiyami is a new character I'm adding to the Persona Q story line. What do you think of Kishiyami and the story? Let me know with your reviews.


End file.
